Candy Wagon
by Scrunchy
Summary: Mamori gets bullied on Halloween. HiruMamo. Halloween drabble.


**Random idea for a HalloweenFic. I thought it was cute… it's AU-ish...**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21 as well as the two characters depicted in this piece of fiction. Although I would gladly own Hiruma. ;)**

* * *

"Give us your candy!" A boy ordered from behind a poorly made mask that could be bought at a corner-store for a 100 yen coin.

"No! It's _mine_ I went to the houses to get it!" A little girl with shoulder length blonde hair frowned at him. She had white wings and a halo along with a white dress. The boy was maybe four years older than the six-year-old angel costumed Mamori and should have known better than to take candy from younger children- or at least this is what Mamori thought. The boy simply pushed her backwards and grabbed her candy bag as she fell.

"It's mine now!" He laughed and ran off with his two friends.

"Ow..." Mamori shot a tearful glare at their backs, her entire night's earnings gone.

A pair of narrow eyes watched from their perch in a dark tree across the street. They belonged to a six-year-old child in a devil costume. He twirled his tail idlely as he watched the scene before him unfold. He adjusted his red horns that rested in his spiky blonde hair decidedly before dropping from the tree and stealing off after the boys.

Mamori wiped the tears from her eyes and stood, her elbow was scraped and the back of her dress was a little dirty but she was otherwise okay. "Those jerks..." she muttered and took a step in the direction that they had gone in when she saw a spooky silhouette walking toward her. Horns rose from its head and bat-like wings rested at its back. It looked as if it were straining at pulling something and there was an odd squeaking that followed it's every progress forward. She blinked in confusion and called out tentatively:

"H-hello? Who's there?" Her question was met by a curse that made her forehead crease in a frown.

"Come help me with this, will you?!" The voice, male and from what she could tell he was just about as young as she, ordered.

"Why should I help you? You're rude..." she muttered, crossing her arms obstinately.

" A'cause I have your candy and the idiots' who took yours too! Now get over here before this damn wagon goes down the hill!" He snapped and she quickly complied this time.

"Woooooooow...!" She gasped at the hoard of candy that rested in the wagon.

"Che, it's kind of small..." he scoffed, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks!" She beamed at him. The boy found his face warming slightly and he felt a boost in his ego.

"Che, it wasn't that hard to get the candy from them." He put his hands behind his head and acted like it was no big deal.

"How much of it do you want?" She asked shyly.

"None," he seemed to grimace at the thought of the candy in the wagon.

"Are you sure?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side. He smirked and nodded, tugging at one of her wings as he passed her and grasped the handle of the wagon again.

"Perfectly, damn Angel." He confirmed. "Now where the hell's your house so I can drop this crap off." Mamori flushed at his cursing but turned and motioned for him to follow her.

Once they reached her house she turned and pecked him shyly on the cheek the way kids do when they are young and think that a kiss is one of those 'thank you's that you give when you're really happy. "Thank you Devil-kun... I wouldn't have been able to get any candy this Halloween without you." He gave her a small smile and rapped on the door.

"I was entertained for a bit..." he shrugged, the smile disappearing.

"Mamori-chan!" Mrs. Anezaki gushed when she saw her daughter waiting on the porch with a young boy and a wagon of candy. "Who's this?"

"Uhm... devil-kun, what's your name?" She asked timidly. Devil-kun smiled his sharp toothed grin.

"That's my name." He said, passing the handle of the wagon to Mamori's mother. "See ya, Angel-chan." He said, raising a hand as he walked off, his tail swishing from side to side as if in a cocky gesture that he could control.

Mamori only learned his name once she entered High School, and even then she never mentioned that Halloween night to him.


End file.
